Casting Bonds
by WhiteTigress21
Summary: The kingdom of Fiore is divided in two sides : humans and dragons. As they hunt each other down, any trace of the bonds there once were is gone. The two sides are in a complete war, as they battle for dominance or needs. But there are some of them that consider the war meaningless and desire true peace. Is there any hope for their wild dreams to become true?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

_As the story begins, we found ourselves forced to describe how the world exists here, in the wilde space of imaginations. This is x784 and the large Sunwheel Forest, where dragons have teemed for many long years. The dragon slayers, as the name may say, are gathering together on certain nights to hunt down the huge reptiles. Being the only ones who are capable of slaying them, the slayers became other the years either mercenaries or members of dynasties, each of the posessing a certain dragon atribute. Dynasties are known for the dragons taming and breeding, as they use them for training the little slayers. However, both mercenaries and dynasty members are slaying dragons for the sake of a common objective : selling dragon parts for certains amounts of jewels. The more powerful the dragon, the more useful the organs and so they have a bigger value. The most popular parts are blood, scales and saliva, in the order of usefulness. The blood can be used in any disease and wound, being able to cure even those diagnosticated with certain death. The scales are used in armors and weaponry. The last, the saliva, is useful in any kinds of wounds ( even fractures ) with use direct on the plague. And so there are other organs with other uses, but in the end, the body of a full dragon can be used in every domain the humans have knowledge of.  
As dynasties of dragon slayers, the most developed is the Heartfilia's, specialized in Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic, folowed by the Fullbuster's with Ice Dragon Slaying are asociated in jobs and work together. As a mercenary, we have Erza Scarlet, nicknamed "Titania", with War Dragon Slaying Magic. She's known as unbeatable and few dragon slayers dare to challenge her, most of them trying not to even interfere with her. And so, we must say, she's a single lady!...or is she?..._

_In the dragons' side, Acnologia is the head of their empire, leading with terror and fear. The dragons have a hierarchy based on the power level every member has. The empire contains about 450 specimens spread out on 1640 ha ( the Sunwheel Forest ) of mountain scenery. _

_Let's do not forget though two things about dragons and slayers: that the dragons can change into human forms and that the noun "mate" has a very important meaning for both slayers and dragons. A dragon can mate a dragon slayer, it's very rare though, and once its mate dies, it will be marked by its mate's death for how it will live, it is available for slayers too. However, neither of them can mate a human, first of all, because it's not posible, second of all, a human doesen't have the sensces needed to knowledge one as his mate._

_And so, let's have a look to the story!_

* * *

**Natsu's pov**

I woke up as every day being flown over, outside the cave I was sleeping, by my dad. I really felt the need to adress him a piece of my mind, but I hold it in, for once thinking about consequences. That lasted until I found Gajeel outside the cave looking at me with a smirk that I so wanted to rip off of his face ! On a second thought, why not? I rushed other to him, grabbing his head and planting it in the ground. The action made me chuckle, but when I realized when he lifted his face out of the ground that the model remaind inflicted in the soil, I started to laugh out loud.

Okay, first of all, why did I sleep in a cave ? 'cause I'm a dragon! Duh! Second, why did my father thrown me out ? Like I know what's in his tiny mind or just if there is something. Third, Gajeel is another dragon that I like to leave facing the ground. Oh, and one more thing! The mindless papa is Igneel, just for you to know.

"I'm so sick of you and your idiotic and retarded face" said Gajeel with a bored expression.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY? Now really, what did you say ? I was busy laughing my butt off at what remained in the ground!" I said.

I saw a vein popp on Gajeel's forehead and before I knew it, he was on top of me, at my throat trying to chock me, I think. I used my hind legs to get him off of me. He let go and I prepared myself to kick 'im off with my tail. He blocked it with his arm, but the sheer force did push 'im back some feet. He then used his roar:

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's - Wait!"

I decided to dodge the attack instead of counter it, which made Gajeel laugh.

"You were actually going to use your breath! Well guess what, fire chicken : we're in a forest and at ground level! Use your fuming brain for once!"

"Yeah, yeah ! " didn't want to argue on this one with Gajeel . If this place was to fire up, _those_ guys were bound to show up. Brrr! Just the thought brings you shivers down your spine.

**No one's pov**

_"Those_ guys" Natsu was talking about were the dragon slayers. All the dragons fear them because of all michievous tricks they set out for them.

**Back to the dragons**

"Okay, hatchlings! We've got a meeting at the Hall ! Come on, little ones! Flap those tiny and frail wings of yours and head for the sky!" Igneel said, excitement written all over his face.

The two drakes watched this scene in awe, sweat dropping.

"Dad, did you drink something ? Or you're like this all the time ?"

At this, every signs of joy left Igneel's face.

"Move your sorry butts outta here before I make 'em fly!"

This approach did have the seeked result, as the two disappear almost instantly. Then, Igneel folowed them close behind. As they got there, they've been "warm" welcomed by the others.

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

I yawned as I opened my still sleepy eyes but immediately closed them back as the bright sunlight hit my dilated wards. I then dived her face in the soft pillow as I took in the sweet and delicate smell. But the frenzy was cut out short when the door shot out open revealing a Gray with just the boxers on.

"Hey, you awake?" Gray asked almost softly.

"Barely" was my response. "But anyway, you've only woken up?"

"What do you mean ? I've woken up early today and I've already at the meeting. By the way! your father wants to speak with later."

"Oh, alright then. And also, put some clothes on.." I said as I was rising up from the bed end heading toward the bathroom.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?! Lucy, gimme something to put on. " said Gray with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" I said as my eyes popped out. "Stay with your clothes on for a change! AND GO GET YOUR OWN CLOTHES, STRIPPER! DON'T GO ASKING FOR MINE!"

I walked in the bathroom and entered the shower, setting it on warm water as I was afraid for what was happening in my room. 'Hope Gray doesen't do anything wrong...'.

* * *

**Wendy's pov**

The morning started like all others early in the morning, when the sun hadn't even risen up. I was in charge with most of the problems at the Hall, being one of the best dragon healers the empire has ( or so they say... ) . My day started as peacefully as ever, arranging the meeting's room. And so the citizens started to come one by one. I was so excited ! I loved to see all the people talk joyfully about all the good things that happened to them recently. Of course in the room the dragons had to be in their human form to discuss things more politely and to not make the room crowded. And so my mother, Gradine, was the first one to arrive, as usual, and I was very happy to see her.

"Mother! How was your mission ? Did it go well ?" I asked her overexcited, hugging her. Our empire of dragons is not the only one and we interact with each other, offering requested items or favors in exchange of others.

"Well, it went well. I'm happy haven't seen any slayer the while I was gone" she said a little passive. Well I really understand her. My father was caught by the slayers and since then, even if it has been a long time, she couldn't pass on as all usually did, she was still a little hurt and very careful with the maters that involved humans, not especially slayers.

"I'm happy to hear it. Please, take a sit ! The others shuld be here any moment now..."

And I was right. Right after I set my mother on a chair, the more punctual dragons started to show up, until everyone was here. Well, except Gajeel-san, Natsu-san and Igneel-san, but it was like the usual rutin for them to burst in when the meeting officialy started...

* * *

**Igneel's pov**

"Dammit, Natsu! We're going to be late again and that's just because you couldn't wake up at a discent hour." I said annoyed.

"Well I said I was sorry ! And besides, tin can here is slowing me down with that annoying face. Tell 'im to drop it somewhere!" said Natsu as he stared at Gajeel.

"To drop his face?" I said sweat dropping.

Gajeel remained calm, as if he didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, and looked at me with a straight face. "Just try to ignore 'im; his pure stupidity is contagious." he replied with a straight face.

"Then you're already contaminated." said Natsu with the same straight face. At this point, on Gajeel's forehead popped ( for about the 20th time in the last 30 minutes ) a vein.

"I'M SO SICK OF YOUR RETARDED ASS ! THAT'S IT!" and he tried to go to Natsu's throat again, and again I stopped him relatively firmly:

"START ANYTHIN' AND I'LL PERSONALY BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!" I practically screamed at the two, which looked at me like I was a ghost or somethin'. "Uhm...Behave yourselves and no one will get injured." I said calmly.

"Yes, sir." they almost whispered in unison.

The rest of the way was made in peace and once we got there...

"Good morning! We're very sorry that... " but I stopped since nobody seemed to care that we got there so I transformed into human, the two hatchlings doing the same, and walked other a chair to sit down. 'Damn, this time even Acnologia got here before me...' I thought as I looked over to the still giant black dragon. As a leader he never changed into a human. NEVER. And when I said giant... his not with much bigger than me, the difference was barely visible since I was the second in the hierarchy. But I had to admit it : I wouldn't be able to defeat him in a fair battle.

**Natsu's pov**

As I walked in, I could see that no one was giving us any kind of attention. Just a little shy girl was smiling at me and Gajeel and that was Wendy. The three of us are very close, in Gajeel's case in a way VERY annoying. Well actually from me I'd say that everything at Gajeel was ANNOYING, I had to admit that he was a reliable partner most of the times. And so I made my way to Wendy, with Gajeel close behind.

"I see that someone's very happy today!" I said grinning.

"Yes, I am! My mother got back this morning!" she said very excited.

"I saw her on her way back. I'm happy for you and glad that she's okay." I said in a nostalgic manner.

At that Wendy's eyes darkened a bit, before looking at the floor. She knew that it wasn't kind of her to show that much joy right in front of me, after all my mother went out on a mission one day and never returning back. And that only because of the slayers, the Fullbuster's. But that didn't upset me at all. I was happy for her. Only remembering my mother for a bit but that's normal, isn't it?

"Please, take your seats and silence." a deep voice sounded throughout the room and the crickets could be heard, even if it was in the midday ( silence =) ). The voice was their leader's.

And so the official meeting has started.

* * *

**Back at the Lucy's room**

**Lucy's pov**

As I got out of the shower, I was greeted by my room torn apart. Every single thing was thrown out of its place. Even the wardrobe was replaced... And out of it came out Gray,...without even his boxers. As he looked at me and adressed me a "how're ya doing?" sign, my face get all red...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!I SAID PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, YOU DAMNED STRIPPER! I'M ONLY IN A TOWEL! AND WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?! GRAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

* * *

**Autor's note**

I'm going to put the description of the dragon's two forms in the first or second chapter. Oh well, please review and let me know how was it... First fanfic... Thanks for reading. Oh and the characters from the manga/anime are the same if I don't say any thing about their appearence. And if you have any improvements to suggest I'd happily take any advice in consideration. Thanks again!


	2. Two meetings

**Chapter 1: Two meetings**

**With the dragons; No one's pov**

In the room, no one dared to say a word. In fact, they waited for Acnologia to start speaking. And they awaited for about 5 minutes.

"Metalicana encountered a number of slayers that rushed to a certain place. Observing them without getting caught, he managed to find their base and listen to the morning meeting. The humans plan to attack silentely in this evening." said the black dragon.

At this everyone gasped, sock and panick could be seen as they were leaping in their seats. The before silence, was now an endless murmur .

"Silence!... As I was saying, the humans plan on attacking us this evening. But they won't get the chance as we aren't going to wait here for them. As soon as we have the army ready, we head out. I want maximum damage to their buildings and kill anyone who gets in front of you. I want a complete massacre !" said Acnologia.

Everyone remained silent, as they watched with courage and bravery at their leader, they nodded,agreeing to the order. Only Natsu watched in disbelief the scene before him. He looked at Igneel who had an expressionless face and decided to take action.

"I don't think that's a good idea." everyone glued their eyes to him in sock, especialy his father. "If we attack them, we're only going to deepen the hatred between us." said Natsu with a furrowed face.

"And what do you think we should do?" Acnologia almost spat the words.

"Just move our base, hide ourselves at our scents let them seek for us in the distance. This way neither dragons nor humans will get hurt." Natsu replied with a straight face.

The others took in consideration this way of doing things. The plan was possible and it was granted that no one gets hurt.

"You like his plan?" said Acnologia calm. Everyone nodded.

"Cowards! You like to hide in the shadows! You're afraid of some wound? You're afraid to get killed? Then the world doesen't even have any need of you! And Natsu ! You're the second in command of our army and you actually have the guts to propose me to cower aside?!" said Acnologia as he hit Natsu with his tail.

Natsu blocked it with his hands only, but the force pushed him back only to get caught by his father.

"We are going to hit them hard and make them know their place. Any objections?"

"No sir !" said the crowd, Natsu only growling as he recovered from the hit.

"You really shoudn't have done that. He wouldn't listen to you anyway" said Igneel as he pushed his son back up onto his feet. "I know that you don't like the idea of the war between humans and dragons but there are done things between us that will never be forgiven so don't bother trying to show dragons that the humans can be trusted. Because they can't." All these words were said in a very tense manner.

"Just don't expect me to kill anyone, got it?" almost growled Natsu.

As second in command of the dragons' army, he went out to do his job in preparing the trupes, of course after he changed form. Igneel, as a helper of Acnologia, stayed behind, making sure that he didn't need. Not out of concern but duty. And he waited until no one but Acnologia was left.

"Igneel, make sure your son stays alive."

At this, he widened his eyes and then narrowed them as he waited for Acnologia to continue.

"He hesitets to much to kill a human and this could put him out. But I don't really understand; after all that they've done, he should the first to kill humans but it's just the opposite."

"I know that and I don't need you to tell me. Now if you'll excuse me..." Igneel said after transforming and heading out.

* * *

**In Lucy's room; no one's pov**

"Can you explain to me what's all this?" asked Lucy as she looked to the wall as Gray was dressing up.

"There was this stupid cat that entered your room and I tried to catch it. It ran like hell and I couldn't catch it. It entered your wardrobe and I went after it but got away and when get out from there I saw you out of the shower." said Gray calmly as he finished and looked at Lucy. "But whatever, the meeting's decision was on heading to the Sunwheel this evening and ambush _their_ territory. Catch as many as you can. They even contacted Erza and were going to set the traps later."

At the mention of the so well known name, a shiver went down Lucy's spine.

"They want even Erza there?! But it will be a total massacre!" said Lucy.

"Don't worry. We don't even know where their base is yet."

"Yeah, you're right."said Lucy as she looked at the floor. "But I don't understand this stupid war-thing. I mean all those people died! And should just drop it with the hunt for dragons and use just those who die from natural causes !"

"I kinda agree with you but for now I have to present you a little about the most powerful dragons so that you'll know what to do if you encounter them. There is Acnologia but if you see him just run away; that guy is crazily strong. There is Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Atlas Flame, Zirconis and other dragons with a lot of experience and that I don't think you'll meet anyway." said Gray as he made miniatures in ice. " And here are Gajeel, Natsu, Sting and Rogue."

Gajeel had the body made out intirely out of metal, with showing lumpy and long teeth, crown of horns at the end of his skull, lumpy scales on his back, making him resemble with a knife, an uneven one, and a long tail finishing in a very sharp cone-like form. His body build-up resembled Metalicana's, only that his scales were in a greater number. His wings were simply covered in iron scales.

Natsu had the body covered in plenty of little scales. If you didn't look close enough you could say that he actually had skin. He had two wide and bent horns at the sides of his skull and on his back there were actually bones, very sharp ones, getting out of from his spine. His teeth weren't showing like Gajeel's and his wings were like a bat's, but the end of each bone came out in a claw-like wide form. His tail had those sharp bones on the top and was longer and thiner than Gajeel's.

Sting's body was made out of scales and he had normal wings, just like Gajeel's. On his head were four straight horns: two short, wider and dull ones and between them, two much longer, thin and very sharp. He had the snout a little bit smaller than the other male's. He had a double tail, each "half" was very long, sharp and thin.

Rogue's build-up was just like Sting's, only that his wings were exactly like a bat's and his tail was in one piece, resembling Gajeel's.

"Wow. Haven't seen these ones before." said Lucy still staring at the figurines.

"They don't have too much eperience and are still among the younger ones, but don't let that fool you. They lethal even for Erza... For exemple: Natsu is the second in comand of their army, about the seventh in the hierarchy and has about 85 feet in length, 34 feet height." said Gray, cool as ever.

Lucy looked shocked at him. How could a youngster be that deadly? She hasn't ecountered him once and she really wondered if all what Gray told her was true. Gray just watched her reaction in awe. That until an earthquake shook the building. They looked at one another with an uneasy face and then they walked out from the building only to freeze at the sight before them. It wasn't an earthquake what they felt earlier. The dragons attacked their town and they destroyed all in their path. There was human blood spread everywhere as they killed in gruesome ways the innocent people. The buildings were all damaged and thrown over.

Lucy and Gray watched horrified as they heard the screams of pain from the citizens, looking helplessly at the dragons. They were so many! Even if they weren't to powerful, they could easy rip them to pieces. And even if they wanted to move, they were trembling in fear as 6 dragons in the area took notice of their presence. They didn't stand a chance against them if they attacked together. So they fled. And they run, hiding themselves as much as they could, wanting to get away from this hopeless place. They weren't cowards, they were rational. They couldn't beat those dragons and they couldn't save one person. Only get killed without meaning. So they had to flee. And so, they got out of town and went into the forest, not the dragon's.

There, they easily met with the reasonable slayers and they waited for some good long hours before entering their town again, or what remained from it...

* * *

**The dragon's assault; Igneel's pov**

As we got here, we used our roars to inflict the first damage, then we scattered and went after humans, leaving only destruction behind us. I incinerated any leaving form I saw and made sure that the humans suffered. I didn't let them escape and I can say I enjoyed torturing them. I was taking out all I kept inside of me for so long and everyone did the same. Well, not exactly everyone...

Natsu didn't touch one single human, although he did put damage on the town itself. 'He's to good with these scums' I thought as I slayed down more bugs. And we were at it for about 5 hours when I finally couldn't see anymore insects. Then, I found my son and I really had to put some sence into him, even if force was needed.

"Natsu, I've seen you trying to avoid harming the humans, care to explain why?" I asked.

"I thought I made myself clear a long time ago when I said that I don't like to kill or even wound those creatures. Even if some are cruel, not all are the same and I don't want to harm someone who hasn't done nothing" said Natsu. 'Yep. Too good. And too naive and this could very easily make him an easy target.' I thought.

"Even if some aren't as gruesome as others, they're humans, Natsu. And can turn evil as easily as the blades of grass in the wilde wind. You can't trust them. Kill them or be killed by them. It's only natural."

"No, it's not natural! Some of them don't deserve to die and you just put them together and mark them as pests. That's racism!" said again my stubborn son.

"In my whole life of 266 years I haven't met one human who woudln't jump at my neck trying to slay me or who wouldn't just run off, screaming to spare his sorry life, throwing stones at me or something. They're all the same... And after all we've been through you still want to trust them." I said trying as much as I could to keep my anger in check. Natsu just glared at me with his now blood-red eyes; he was dead serious now.

"You just can't pass on after your mate's death and you're upset on humans, thinking that is their fault she's dead. It was almost 50 years ago! Do you really think that the one responsible is still alive? Do you think that is best to throw your nerves on the humans that have nothing to do with the past? Do you think that what are you doing will bring her back to life or even make her happy?" said Natsu growling. By now I really felt myself boiling. This brat was throwing all these words at me, thinking that he knows everything. Hell, he was even growling and glaring at me. 'I've had enough of this!' I thought as I launched at him, some part of me yelling to be careful not to kill him, but I didn't take it to much in serious. I grabbed him by his neck with my claw pinning him down and trying to get a good bite out of his arm, but he threw me off of him with his back-legs and sent me flying backwards in some trees, about 20 feet away from him. I recovered quickly, but I kept myself from going at him once again and I just growled at him before replying.

"If you're going to think like that, you're going to end up just like your mother, in pieces and sell out for money." I said, still growling.

"You're right. She didn't like to kill humans either, didn't she? And yet you're doing it quite in a hurry." he said before flying away and leaving me grumpy.'What am I going to do with him?' I thought before following him.


	3. The Capture

**Chapter 2 : The Capture**

**With the dragon slayers; no one's pov**

Gray and Lucy were staring, along with the other slayers, at the chaos before them. The place they used to call "home" resembled now a battle front after the war ended; there were countless corpses spread throughout the territory with the crimson liquid still flowing from their insides. As their faces were frozen in a grimace of pain and terror, it could be easily seen that they were killed in sadistic and grievous ways.

As the slayers were making their way through the rubble to the center of the town, they were examining the damage; none of the houses nor buildings were still standing, the debris covering all the sorroundings, there were gaping holes in the once leveled ground, the corpses were only sombering the scenery along the pools of fresh blood and in the background the flames were still dancing, threatning to extend even more. They counted the murdered; 134 innocent people that weren't even mages, 37 mages and 18 slayers.

When they got to the center, their hearts sank at the horrifying sight. On a large wall was written with blood the sentence:"_**Stay away from us or you will **__**pay**_" . Under the words there was a decapitated body which most likely was used as a pen.

At this, their blood started boiling, and all could think at one thing:"revenge". Well, not all. Gray and Lucy thought the exact same thing with pitying faces:"We really deserved it".

* * *

After the slayers cleaned up the mess, the sun was setting and it was time for the regular meeting, although there was nothing regular in their current situation. The dragons' attack actually left some survivors; 13 civilians, and those life-threatning injured.

As Gray and Lucy arrived in the place the meeting was keept, their leaders started talking. They had two leaders: one for the Fullbuster's and one for Heartfilia's. Mark Fullbuster and Jude Heartfilia, also Lucy's father, were, if not the strongest, ones of the strongest fighters that the two dynasties had.

"We gathered here after a very sad incident happend in this fateful day. Our comrades were slayed without mercy by dragons... We have to punish them and show them that the human can exceed any expectation and that he is powerful enough to reign other them." said Jude. He was always the one with the speech. Mark always came with the plan."We will not accept to be humiliated and put to place by anyone. We will fight for our pride and not waiste our comrades sacrifices."

"Yeah, we'll show 'em!" said one slayer.

"Bring the pain!" another thought out loud.

And so the meeting broke out a mess of screams and enraged shouts. That until _she_ finally stepped in to the building. Everyone froze onto the spot.

"Erza, is so good to see you!" said Lucy as she lunged in the new comer arms.

Erza _Titania_ Scarlet is well known as "the unbeatable female dragon slayer" and for the war dragon slaying magic only she posseses. She appears to be a very pretty young lady, with scarlet red hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back and with big brown eyes. She wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. The mercenary is a very important member of the Fullbuster's and Heartfilia's partenership, helping them in combat and in other requests.

"Lucy, haven't seen you in a while." said Erza with a small smile."I'm sorry I'm late for the meeting but I saw the town's condition and wanted to check the damage. It was the dragons doing, wasn't it?" as she talked her expression was darkening bit by a bit.

"Yeah, they really caused damage." said Gray as plain as ever. That didn't go unnoticed to Erza though and she frowned a little at the vehement attitude.

"We're going to hit them as hard as they did." All faces turned to Mark as he started speaking."Tomorrow night we'll go hunting for a big reward. Fire dragons..." at that everyone gaped."...and fire dragon slaying magic..."

"One of the species of dragons that had never been tamed..." said Lucy as for herself."But they are very strong and the most grumpy of all!" said Lucy with more force this time.

"There is one that's not as grumpy as all others." continued Mark. "The seventh in yerarchy, his blood can offer to a human even immoratality. Natsu, the fire dragon."

At that the slayers put on some mischievous grins, Erza nodded and Gray and Lucy stared at them with wide eyes. They were actually going to challenge that huge thing and hope they came out alive? Heck, they wanted to even take it down! Nuh-uh! Not in this life !

"Why're you to looking like that?" asked Erza with a plain face. The other two looked at her with still wide eyes."You don't think we'll fight that dragon unprepared, don't you?"

"Good point, Erza." said Mark."We developed a substance that forces a dragon to turn into its human form and suppresses their magic for at least two months. And with just one lucky arrow. This way we'll sure catch him alive."

At that everyone cheered, Erza less than others and the other two didn't cheer at all. They just looked to one another with uneasy figures.

* * *

**Back to the dragons; no one's pov**

As they got back, the dragons started a big party. They were lively and happy that they finally avenged their fallen comrades. Everyone got drunk from the first minutes. In their human form, they were dancing and also wavering from all the alcohol they've had. But not everyone was all happy and carefree. Natsu sat on a big rock just outside the cave the dragons were in. He stared at the full moon, as well in his human form, and wondering how all of them could have such a good time knowing that they've killed lots of poor beings just a few hours ago. How could they be so cruel? And they were having fun just _because_ they killed them, more like tortured. And so Natsu was staring at the moon, trying to find an answer. But he didn't.

Igneel noticed the absence of his son and went out looking for him, only to see his dark form in the way of the moonlight.

"Hey, why don't you come in and relax a little? It's very fun to listen to all those idiots babbling all kinds of aberations. It can't just amuse you their retarded logic." said Igneel with a huge grin and flushed cheeks.

Natsu just looked almost in pity at him."Dad, you drank to much. Better stop before you throw up."

"Pffff...As if!? I'm not even drunk! And even if I were, I'd never throw up!" said Igneel between snorts.

"If I remember correctly, you said the exact same thing last time as well. However, it ended differently." said Natsu, still pitying him."Whatever. Why did you leave your beloved tequilla bottle ?"

"Well, I was actually looking for you." said Igneel.

"Really? You were actually able to think of something other than the bottle, huh?" said Natsu blinking.

"Yeah, but I would've like it better if I hadn't have to. However, my little brat of a son wasn't anywhere I could see him and from the fact he can't think straight because of his crass stupidity, I had to check on 'im." said Igneel with a straight face as he sat down by his son.

At Igneel's constant insults directed to him, three veins popped on Natsu's forehead.'He's drunk, but he dares to insult me? Wait, Natsu, calm down. He's drunk. He knows he's making a mistake, but he can't help it. He didn't mean to. He didn't mean to...Did he?'

"And that's all you wanted?" asked Natsu sharply.

"That and...you really should wake up from your naivity. And that's about the humans. You think of them as some living creatures that have conscience. But they aren't even of the level of a wilde animal. They torture the kill and want to hear it scream. They are already lost and you can't help them..."

"You're talking about them like they are the only ones. Like the dragons are angels compared to them. But if you remember, today we slayed them, tortured them and heared them scream in pain! We're exactly the same, but you're pride doesen't want to recognize it!" said Natsu enraged.

Igneel watched him with wide eyes.'He really compared our rase with their's? He really thinks that high of them or that lower of us?'

"You don't even know what you're saying, Natsu!" Igneel said desperatly trying to open his eyes.

"I'm the one that doesen't know what is saying?! First: You're freaking drunk!, second: You seem to not listen to yourself! You're talking like we're some sort of gods and they're the problem!" said Natsu. "They're not as evil as you think! You should just give them a chance!"

"Retarded magot! If we hesitate they'll just take advantage out of it!" roared his father."You'll just get yourself killed with that logic! Trust me, I know much more than you think."

"And what do you suggest I should do, oh so wise priest? Just kill them?" said Natsu sarcastically.

Igneel responded firmly:"Well, for once, it seems like you thought before talked."

"Like heck I'd do that!" said Natsu, then storming off for the sky after changing.

* * *

**Natsu's pov**

After the second incident with my father, I retreated in a cave at the border of our territory. I just wanted to be left alone for once. My mind raced between thoughts and I could only think on why everyone's so afraid of humans. After all, they slayed them as they were nothing. Three more raids and there will be no human left at all in this area. And another thing: were the humans really this cruel? Igneel never talked in that way to him. He really seemed to try to "open" his eyes or whatever he said in the matter concerning humans. But all my life I couldn't get to hate them, even after they killed my mother , and just to keep away from them.

My thoughts were cut out short as I fell asleep.

The morning sun shone brightly over my still sleeping form, waking me up. I moaned as I opened my eyes and narrow them instantly from the light. I rose up on my feet and flew back to the others.

The day appeared to be one of those boring ones, when you just didn't know what to do. From frustration and boreness, I attacked almost every single tree in sight. Laxus, Gajeel, Sting and even Rogue were out on different missions, leaving me with no one to "play" with. Igneel was nowhere to be found and that really pissed me off, as a result, another dozen of trees were falling to the ground. I managed to calm down after that and laid down under the thick shadow of a mountain. To my delight, I spotted Wendy flying just over the mountain. I lunged in a flash after her.

"Hey, Wendy!"

"Oh, Natsu, what a surprise to see you!" said Wendy, joyfully. "You weren't sent in a mission?"

"No, unfortunately. And I'm bored! There's no one to ruffle!" I said. Wendy giggled.

"Well, I don't have anything to do either..."

"If you want we can go north! There are many things to explore! I would've gone alone but it isn't as fun as when you have a partner!" I said enthusiastic.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything to do..." said Wendy with a smile.

* * *

As we got to northern part of the Sunwheel Forest, we looked all around and found all sorts of caves, reptiles and even eggs. And so the sun set and the forest was engulfed by darkness. But it didn't mind us, as we continued searching. I stopped though when a very disturbing scent made its way to me.'Humans?! What are they doing here so quickly? They recovered after the last attack?' I thought alarmed as I looked around to locate them.

"Natsu, what is it?" asked Wendy worried.

I looked at her and she gave me a confused look.

"Wendy, go back to our quarters now." I said as I turned my head back to where the scent came from."I smell humans near by."

Wendy gasped in sock and continued with a trembling voice.

"B-But, th-thats i-i-impossible, isn't it? They couldn't have recovered already."

"Even so, go back. I can smell them and they're getting closer."

A deep silence fell in the area until they could hear a "crack!" from somewhere near as birds were flying away.

"Now! Wendy, go!" I yelled back as I headed to the sky. Then, I roared over the entire place. I stopped when I couldn't hear anything and I watched Wendy dissapear from sight. But then I felt a sharp ache in my stomach. As I looked down, I saw an arrow inflicted in my abdomen. The most concerning part was the scent it was emanating.'Shit!' I thought as I get it out and roared once again. After thet, flames formed around my body and I started to lose altitude. As I touched the ground, a large crater formed beneath me. I opened my eyes, but the trees were much bigger than before. Then, I realised I was in my human form.

"That's really bad, that's really bad!" I said to me as I was making my way through the forest. I couldn't use my magic so I was practically defenseless against humans. My sences were reduced drastically and I was feeling like a blind walking on new ground. I just stopped and forced myself to pick something up from the attackers. Only to be stabbed in my back. As I fell to the ground, I could hear an insane laugh echoeing behind me. Then, more laughter could be heard. It made me think one thing: 'hiens'. Even if it hurt, I managed to get up quick and continue my sprint through the forest. A human got in my path and punched me hard in the face. Then a storm of pain fell on me as they were hitting me with everything they got. Another stab, this one in the shoulder and more pain. Somehow, I slipped through them and frantically run away, despite the sharp pain. When I was out of breath, I stopped and hid behind a tree. Only to feel a sharp weapon directed at my neck.

"Please, just kill me already..." I said weakly as everything got blank.

* * *

**Autor's note**

**How was it? Hope you liked it! And Erza is wearing the same outfit as Knightwalker, just so you know. I thought it would be more appropriate. The describe was took from " .com." Ok then...Leave a review and tell me what do you think! See ya!**


	4. Hard to believe

**Okay, so I'll first start with a big "Thanks for reviews!". I like that my work is appreciated and don't stop! Second... I couldn't work on the story for awhile for a certain reason, but now I'm back! And three... I think it's the diclaimer, that I omitted until now and I even wonder why should I put it ( now or ever ), I don't own Fairy Tail only the idea and some designs for some characters. And that's it! On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hard to believe  
**

**In the northern Sunwheel; Lucy's pov**

We set out to the Sunwheel at the sunset. It was actually pretty hard to find the dragon, even though he was huge and red. So we couldn't find until the midnight. I don't know who found it, but when I saw it, I barely managed not to piss on me. First, Gray haven't ever mentioned his colours so it was a surprise for me and second, that dragon seemed to be bigger than it was and it was growling low. For the colours, it was of a bright red with phosphorescent orange on the ventral area. The most scary was the fact that he had blood red eyes with a narrow slit and the sclera was black instead of white.

"So what do you think Lucy? Do you think you can handle it?" asked Erza as low as only I can hear, being just next to her.

"No. Not even if you all help me with everything." I said and Erza barely heard me.

"Don't worry."

But that didn't help as the dragon raised his head and searched the area we were stalking, growling louder. At this I eeped silentely as no one heard me and stared with eyes wide in fear at the dragon. After that he lowered his head, but continued staring. I sighed in relief as he wasn't jumping in attack and I backed away one step... without knowing that's a thin branch behind me. CRACK!

At that, the dragon got in the air, growling loudly, and roared over us.

"I thought he wasn't grumpy!" I yelled paling at the large amount of fire. Then I focused and yelled again: " Celastial Dragon's Space Shield!" as around me was forming a solid substance made out of dark blue energy and white stars. I felt imeadiatly the flames landing on it and the atmosphere heating up. Very soon I saw my shield was cracking and then it broke in entirety. Good thing there were no more flames only burned people ( not very bad though ).

"I hit him!" yelled Erza from the distance. 'When did she even get there?' I thought with a sweatdrop. And then the lit up again with another roar. I blocked it again. When this was done in the sky was big flame, this time not a roar. ' It's...It's..changig! Erza really did hit him, huh?'.

"Come on Lucy!" yelled Gray ( naked again ) , interrupting me and dissapearing in the woods. I was the only one left behind.

"HEY! Wait for me jeks!" I stumbled up on my feet and started running as fast as I could. 'Damn they're fast!'.

Then I saw someone hiding from the way I was going. I approached him silently and I put my dagger at his throat. I was then going to ask him who he is, but he spoke first.

"Please, kill me already..." and he just fell over.

"Huh?" I looked at him and I saw he was badly wounded. I put his arm around my neck and I carried away... only to bump into..

"Gray? I thought you took off!"

"Well, I was traking the ... Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya know, that's the dragon who you're carrying".

I was dumbstruck. Only for a few seconds.

"Get him off of me!" I said letting him fall down. I stared at him for a minute, then sighed. 'Oh, how bad I'll get punished for doing this.' I put his arm on my shoulder again and taking off for the nearest cave, not before making sure our scent was covered.

"Lucy? We're ya goin'?" Gray asked. I didn't respond and he followed. As soon as I got there, I used a star to illuminate the cave and put Natsu down, starting tending his wounds. It wasn't to hard and I finished quickly. He lost a ton of blood. As I was asking myself what should I do next, I was staring at Natsu and taking in every detail of him. It surprised me the pink hair and how young he was. Even though I knew that his human appearance didn't actually tell how many years he had.

"Gray, what do we do now?" I asked. Gray, who was leaning on one of the cave's wall, only shragged and replied in a deadpanned manner.

"Don't know."

* * *

**Wendy's pov  
**

As soon as Natsu told me to go, I flew back to our quarters and went out searching for Igneel-san and my mother. They're usually together, talking about all kinds of things. One day I heard them talking about the difference between shrimps and crabs, Gajeel being pretty much attentive and they said that first they have different dimensions and they taste different and one more thing I forgot. Although, I can't say that they have differente tastes and that really marked because when I we- STOP! Okay, I deviated to much from the subject. So, they stay together, usually in one certain cave I'm heading to.

"Igneel-san!" I yelled as I stepped in. "Mom!**"**

"Wendy? What's with the rush?" asked my mother.

"Natsuandiwereinthenorthernpartofourterritoryandgo tambushedbyhu-"

"Wendy! Calm down!" said Igneel calmly. I inspired and exhauled and then talked.

"Natsu and I were in the northern part of our territory and got ambushed by humans.-" I was caught off by the storming out of the cave of Igneel.

"He told me to go back and get help." I finished lowerly. My mother was staring at me with wide eyes and slightly trembling every now and then. She then managed to speak, but her voice was a little weak then usual.

"Wendy, are you hurt anywhere?" she said coming rapidly at me to examinate me, as though she couldn't see that I'm fine.

"Yes, mom." I said, having a deja-vu.

"Oh, that's good." and now she wasn't shaking anymore and her voice was normal. "Wendy, stay here. We don't know how far they went." and she flew off.

'Good luck.' I thought as I watched my mother dissapear in the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Igneel's pov**

As soon as I got the outskirts of the territory I've easily seen the large hole in the ground. I sniffled it, then turned into a human and covering my scent, although I haven't scenced any human presence in the area, but just to be sure...

I followed my son's tracks as they lead into the forest. As I walked, I've met with Grandine at one point.

"Did you find any humans?" she asked.

"Nope, just a slight scent. And Natsu's all over the area." I said, frowning at the last part.

Grandine widened her eyes at the last part. "He couldn't have omitted to cover his scent so..."

"...he couldn't use his magic." I said. Both of us frowned at this and continued searching. I abruptly stopped a while later when I saw ...

"Blood..." Grandine then turned her head to me from staring in the other direction. "Natsu's blood..." my voice shaked powerfully this time. The quantity was disturbing, a large pool considering it from a bleeding. I got then very anxious and started running after the trail of blood. Then another pool and drops in the area. I continued running until the lead stopped... Where they've surely caught him. I figured that from the change in tracks and a weapon, a dagger, just lying there with the tip swimming in blood. I clenched my teeth and my fists, already clenched for a long time, starting even bleeding.

"Igneel?..." asked Grandine, obviosly worried.

"They've done it again!" I barked enraged.

"?"

"They managed for the second time in my entire life to make me feel helpless!" I growled in a low voice. At this point, I shed two small and also bitter tears. And as they rolled down my cheeks, I felt, for the second time, empty inside. "**I will bring hell to them!**"

Grandine then startled when she heard my voice and probably also saw the death glare in my eyes. "Igneel calm down and-" and I won't ever know what she was about to say as I shot out for the sky.

**No one's pov**

Everything was quiet that night, only the crickets sang and the amosphere was warm and sleepy, with no care floating in the air. The animals were sleeping peacefully in their shelters. The stars were brightly sorrounding the moon, the latter looking somewhere in the distance. It was one of those nights when the romance and understanding were cumbering the air.

But who knew that not everyone was feeling extatic? In a dark cave, curled in the cold space, was standing a dragon that was peacefully crying. The dragon was feeling crushed by all was happening and all he could do was endure the cruelness of the world.

A roar full of sorrow, sadness and pain engulfed the forest that made even the crickets stop singing. And out of nowhere dark clouds covered the sky and a rain with tiny drops started, as if even the sky was crying for the loss of the dragon.

* * *

**The following morning; no one's pov**

It was a new day an the dragons started it in a wave of bitter sadness over the loss of one of the most powerfull and cheerfull dragon. Today no one has gone in any missions and were all mourning. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue were all standing in the forest, away from the sunlight, in the shadow of the trees. They were all waiting for a certain fire dragon to just show up, make a joke over the gloomy atmosphere sorrounding them and "going" to one of them... But he never did...

And so they were waiting for something that will never come. The first one with some courage to speak was Gajeel, shattering the pressing gloom.

"I still don't get it..."

"That because you can't..." that was Sting. And maybe it sounded like a joke, but no one laughed at it. They found it quite the truth, actually... Who could actually get that Natsu got slain down just the other day?

"The thing that is the most infuriating is that everyone got scared after the last attack and refused to go to the humans to settle things." and that was Wendy, which spoke with tearfull eyes. "We didn't even make sure that he was dead for real." the last sentence was said in a trembling and weak manner.

And so the silence fell on their shoulders once again. And even if it was unbearable, no one dared to get it off...

* * *

Igneel was flying other the Sunwheel forest, looking all around their territory after a full hour he suddenly increased his speed and changed his direction, entered the humans land and started his attack over them. He was going only after humans and made his attack as quick and painful as possible to not let any humans escape. And so he was done in less than 45 minutes. He took off and returned to their base not telling a word about his previous activity. He retreated in his cave again and started to let out all his pain. And so the day was coming to an end.

* * *

No one knew anything about where was Natsu or how is he. And they thought that it was pointless finding out. They would be dissapointed anyway. Or so they thought...


	5. Good to be friends

**Hi, guys! And about the previous chapter, if anyone wondered, I said that Lucy covered their scent so no one could have sniffled them out. About the blood, after he had a serious bleeding, I don't think Natsu had too much blood left to loose and also he didn't move anymore... Whatever! Imagine it happened the way I wrote...Thanks for reviewing and don't stop! Let me know what you think! The diclaimer has been already told, so the story continues!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good to be friends  
**

**In a cave at the border between Sunwheel and the slayers' territory; no one's pov**

Lucy and Gray remained for the night in the cave, hardly getting some sleep and thinking about their 'little' problem. Natsu was unconscious most of the time for their relief and bandaged head to toe on the injured areas. He was developing a fast recovery as the minor wounds had already dissapeared.

The first rays of light found the two humans awake and thoughtful, surrounded by a deep silence. Gray was the first to talk, though.

"We really shouldn't turn back home. They'll surely be suspicious about our absence." this was said very calmly.

Lucy just nodded slowly and then she continued.

"He should be awake by the midday so we should be prepared for anything."

"Also, when will the drug run off?" asked Gray cautiously.

"We should have at least two weeks, isn't it? And maybe we get him to talk about their plans or something."

After that, a weak groan was heard and both of them startled.

"Shit!" said Gray.

"He's waking! He's waking!? Gray! Don't you just stand there do something!" said Lucy jumping away from the dragon.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Knock him out as soon as he's awake?" asked Gray sarcastically.

And then Natsu opened his eyes.

* * *

**Natsu's pov**

'So tired...and why does my body feel so numb?...Ouch! and now what's with the pain? I wasn't injured since- Wait! Shit! Last night! Am I still alive? That's surprising..' as I thought all of these, I heard some voices whispering around. 'Yep! definitely alive... But I haven't heard tese voices before...' Then, it struck me. 'Humans!' I immediately opened my eyes and jumped from my previous place into the back of the...cave? 'Shouldn't they have carried me to their base?' I looked at the two humans with confused eyes, wondering why were they so few, and curled myself in the new spot.

"Umm... Hi?" asked the female.

I looked at her suspiciously and I snarled at her, showing my teeth. She startled and got back a few steps. The male, however, was watching me in awe with big eyes. I continued to growl.

"Calm down..." said the male in an ice cold voice. I looked at him from head to toe, examined him for any weapons, not finding any, and then glared at him. "I don't want to hurt you.." the same icy voice. All this time, the male was watching me carefully. He then approached me slowly with a held out hand.

"Really? You're thinking of me as a scared little kitten?" I spat coldly at him. The male stratled at my tone, but continued his movement. And he was getting closer...to close for my liking.

"One more step and you'll scream in pain as I will tore your throat apart." I said, this time, darkly and death glaring at him. My eyes surely got red as the female started shaking a bit. The male on the other hand just took one step back, totally unshaken.

"When you feel like talking, just don't hesitate..." said the male calmly, looking at me with a small smile. My eyes widened a bit. The male then started moving and I tensed, preparing myself to counterattack. But he never came close to me as he just started walking away at the female. I looked at him more confused then before. He got to the female and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear, my sences being reduced. The female then nodded and he got out of the cave. I blinked not understanding a thing in the world and I heard the female chuckle. I turned my head, frowning in frustration, and closed my eyes to calm down. As I heard the female move, I startled and then jumped behind, landing on the wall, snarling and baring my teeth again. She then stopped on the spot and kneeled down, staring continuously at me. I looked down and curled myself once more. I managed to fall asleep as no more sound could be heard.

* * *

**Gray's pov**

I walked out of the cave as I was heading in to the forest to get something to eat. 'What should we do though with the dragon? The reaction he got when he waked up wasn't to promising...' I found a river and I started fishing, continuing my thoughts. 'We don't know anything from our group either...Damn it's going to be a long day' I thought sighing.

"What's with the sigh?" the voice made me jump out of my pants. Not really 'cause I didn't have any on me anyway...

"E-E-ER-ZA!" I stuttered. "W-W-What ya doin' here?" I said trying to act normally.

"The village got attacked this morning. I was out for some food and when I got back everyone was torn apart..." she said this in a very angry tone. "Anyway. Where have you been? We couldn't find the dragon last night and you've just dissapeared along with it."

'Yikes! How close to the truth she is! It makes your bones shiver...' I thought trembling every now and then. Then, realisation hit me.

"What? All the slayers were ripped out?" I asked totally surprised and a bit sad. "Couldn't say they didn't deserved it..." I muttered under my breath and, fortunately, Erza didn't seem to hear me, or so I thought. Surprisingly, as soon as I've done muttering, Erza frowned.

"Do you know where Lucy is at least?" she asked.

"Well..." I couldn't decide to tell her or not. I decided to tell her the truth, even though Natsu could get killed for that. The situation was pretty uneasy right now, so..."Yeah, I know where she is right now."

"Good. Take me to her if you don't mind." and as soon I got the fish out, we stood up and made our way through the woods.

* * *

**Lucy's** **pov**

'What is he taking so long?' I thought as I was getting nervous to stay so much time alone with the dragon. 'Don't do any sound or you might wake him up. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?' I thought as I was holding my self not to beat my leg on the floor ( A/N: I don't know if that's how it is said but is like when you're waiting for someone and getting impatient, you start doing this involuntarly).

Is it then when I see him enter the cave and I run to him in happiness but stop in my tracks when I see he's not alone. 'Erza!' I thought as my jaw dropped. 'Of all people he had to bump into her!' then I start crying. 'I'm so dead! I'm so dead! Well, let's not waiste Erza's time in killing me' I thought as I fell to the ground, my soul comically getting out from my mouth.

"Oh, Lucy! I'm glad to see you! Lucy? Are you okay? Something just got out. Lu-" but Erza stopped abruptely as she felt a gaze landing on her. She looked up and widened her eyes at what she saw. Natsu was staring at her with eyes widened as well, but in his case in fear. "That fire dragon!" yelled Erza as she got her sword out. Natsu startled and then started to growl low as he watched Erza coming to him. His eyes got red again and he jumped at Erza, roaring in rage. He blocked her slash directed at him with his bare hand and delivered a strong kick in her stomach, making her loose her balance and slip back into a wall, making a hole in it. She then growled at him. Natsu only chuckled darkly at this.

"Even in this condition, without my magic at all I can still take you on."

Gray and I, now awake, were staring in atonishement at the scene.

"Huh? I think you're a really worth it opponent." said Erza with a soft smile on her face, rising up from the rubble . "However, I would rather avoid a conflict with you." she said making her sword dissapear.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and widened his eyes at this, slightly even opening his mouth. He recovered quickly though, shaking his head to get rid of his expression.

"Are you toying with me? Trying to kill me when my guard's off or something? If that's it then stop it and at least have a little decency fight me before taking me down." said Natsu obviosly annoyed.

"No, not at all." said Erza with the same soft smile on her lips. "I would really like the company of a dragon."

"Oh, so you're really looking at me as a pet." said Natsu.

"I wasn't reffering at that. You appear to be one of a kind dragon, the first one I've seen until now. I know that you're not looking for heavy conflicts and I really intend to give you a chance to prove you can be trusted even by humans." said Erza.

Natsu was looking at her calmly this time and let out a small chuckle. "Should I really prove myself worthy of your trust? I haven't kill a human in my life. I can't say the same for you though..." he said as he was staring at us intensely.

The other two humans moved their gaze to the ground at this. The red-haired just frowned. "What should we do, then, to earn your trust?" asked Erza. Natsu just stared at her in awe.

"I don't really know." he said still staring in awe. The humans looked at him confused but let him continue. "After all you've done, I don't know what can you do to make up. You could start with seesing the hunt for dragons and on course maybe will become friends, I don't know..." said Natsu finishing with a small smirk and sitting down. "So introduce yourselves." he said as he made himself comfortable.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, 17 years old, not a very good fighter and I use my magic for mostly shielding, future telling and healing. I like cute things, writing, reading and over meaningless stuff. I dislike...the conflict between humans and dragons and I really want to become friends with each other." she the last part weakly.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, 18 years, specialized in crafting different objects in ice. What I like and dislike it's not your bussiness." said calmly.

"I'll continue for you: you like to be nude and you dislike clothes..." continued Natsu.

"What did you say?" said Gray with vein pop.

"Gray, look down." said Erza. Gray looked were was adviced to, paled and ran off looking for something. "I'm Erza Scarlet, 19 years old, I use War Dragon Slaying Magic, which pemits me to form any kind of armory. I like strawberries and I dislike injustice."

"Okay, my turn." Gray finally found what he was looking for and settled down. "I'm Natsu and I don't use my last name too often, I'm a fire dragon and I'm the 7th in yerarchy. I like spicy things and I dislike the rain." 'Figures' thought the humans with a sweatdrop."And that's it..."

"Wait, you didn't tell us you're age." I said.

"Consider me of your age."

"But you aren't! And I really want to know how old you are!" I said as I looked insistently at Natsu who sweatdropped. The others also questioned him with their eyes.

"Okay, okay." all of us were know attentive. Natsu suddenly grimaced. "Ummm...Just give me a second.."

"How can you forget your age?" asked Gray stupefied.

"I don't know but someone just managed to..." I said sweatdropping.

"Ahhh!" Everyone looked at him. "No, no, that's not it.." And sweatdropped, then sighed. "I got it! I'm 263." said Natsu a little excited.

We looked at each over with wide eyes. 'So he is older then I thought!'

"Now: Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!" said Natsu grinning. We all smiled at this and nodded. A new beginning to a painful story.

* * *

**Okay, I made some little changes. Hope this is better. However review and tell me what you think, okay? Sayonara! **


	6. Negative Feelings

**I'm back! Sorry if I made you wait to long for your likes, but now let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Negative Feelings **

**At the dragon's meeting; no one's pov**

Everyone was getting ready for their leader to arrive. Even so, in the chamber it was a deep silence as everyone was trying to be as soundless as possible. Why? They didn't want to anger Igneel. And then again: Why would they anger him by making noise? Let's just say that the fire dragon wasn't himself for the last couple of days. In this moment, he was in the back of the room, hiding in the shadows. He had his eyes closed and had a very peaceful expression on his face. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He hadn't made a move and he hadn't made a sound. Not even his breathing and heartbeat could be heard, like he was in a deep slumber. But his peaceful expression altered when he opened his eyes. He had golden eyes totally different from the normal charcoal color they had in his human form. The sclera was black, the iris was golden with a long vertical slit as a pupil. The most disturbing thing was that he was practically going to kill everyone in sight after the stare he had. However as soon as he opened his eyes, Acnologia entered the room, in his dragon form of course, and met the death glare he was receiving from Igneel. The black dragon took notice of that, but, unshaken, he started talking.

"As we all know, two days ago Natsu was caught by the slayers. We didn't take any measures as we were shocked by the full power the humans had. Natsu was one of our strongest fighters and the humans managed to outclass him."

At this the others either stared at the ground, Wendy with puffy eyes, or continued looking at the dragon. Igneel continued glaring at his leader.

"Someone though took action!" said Acnologia obviously annoyed. The dragons widened their eyes and glued them at Acnologia. Igneel, of course, didn't. "Someone killed mercilessly all the remaining slayers and that without my agreeing. Igneel! What are you going to say about this?" everyone then glued their eyes on Igneel...only to startle. Igneel was more than annoyed. And that wasn't a good sign.

"They deserved every single bit of pain I put them through." he said in a cold and dark voice. Most of the ones near him had a shiver going down their spine. Acnologia raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't order you to do that and even if now I'm satisfied with what you've done, I can say that you disobeyed me and that you'll get punished for that." said Acnologia coldly and smirking.

"No shit. You'll punish me..." said Igneel mockingly but with no sign of amusement on his face. At this, Acnologia started boiling although keeping it inside.

"You want to make me angry? I assure you that you're making a big mistake, Igneel." growled Acnologia darkly. By this point, everyone got out from their path, clearing a large path between the challenging dragons. Igneel didn't respond and just continued glaring daggers. Acnologia launched himself at the disobeying dragon, roaring in pure anger. The other one changed form and opened his mouth, preparing to catch the black dragon's throat in his jaws. Acnologia dived to dodge and caught Igneel's right arm in his mouth. Igneel hissed and prepared to insert the claws from the healthy hand in the other dragon's throat. Acnologia released his arm and barely dodged, a nasty wound opening on his shoulder, though. He then slashed at Igneel with his tail, the latter dodging and launching at Acnologia, pushing him out of the cave. As they started a free fall, in the air each one was struggling for dominance, Acnologia tried to get wounds by claws and Igneel by fangs. They landed abruptly, not even trying to stabilize it for less damage, however, they didn't mind as they continued ruffling each over. As they got on the ground, Acnologia was pinning the red dragon down with a back leg on his abdomen, trying to bite him hard and scratching him in any spot he could reach. The situation, however, changed as Igneel pushed the other dragon off of him with his back legs. Acnologia barely flew backwards for more than 5 feet as he launched at the red dragon with incredible speed, catching the latter off guard and delivering a strong lariat. Igneel was sent flying for over 15 feet and never got the chance to get up as Acnologia appeared on top of him and soon pinned to the ground by the neck.

"Igneel, this time I'll spare your life, this time. However, I do not consider this the full punishment for your actions. Guards! Take him to the 'Bloody Nightmare'." said Aconologia.

The others shivered at the thought. The 'Bloody Nightmare' was torturing designed chamber, very well known for the grotesque ways of dealing with the prisoners.

"Um,... excuse us for our nerve, my Lord, but are you sure your Highness should be this serious in punishing Captain Igneel? We are full aware of the grave mistake he had comitted and all but this seems to be a little to rough..." said one of the soldiers.

"I didn't hear well. Were you trying to suggest you would gladly get the punishment instead of Igneel here ten times more painful?"

"N-No, no, m-my King! N-Not at all!" said the soldier, backing off.

"Now that's better... Take him to the chamber! NOW!" said Acnologia.

Igneel remained emotionless and glaring daggers at his leader as he was still bleeding from the damage taken not long ago. He really didn't care at all what was Acnologia going to put him through. He was disappointed though he couldn't rip his head off when he wasn't looking. Now that was something he really would have enjoyed as a mischievous grin crept on his face when thinking what should he do to the black dragon before killing him. 'Should I make his scales melt down? Or rather, rip them off one by one? Yeah, after that I'll mutilate that sick face of his and thin rip off parts of his body. Now that's one heck of a plan! Going to keep me entertained...' Igneel thought. And without even noticing, he was enthusiastically leading the group to the chamber...

* * *

**In the cave from the Sunwheel's outskirts; no one's pov**

After the introduction, the three slayers and the one dragon expressed their wish of ending the meaningless war between the two races, ones more than others. This way Lucy and Gray reasoned their 'reckless', as Erza described it, action.

"I really don't know what should we do to end this. I don't know how should we even start or what attempts should we try..." said Natsu, now sitting cross-legged on the floor and staring down.**  
**

"The humans remained silent a little, only for Lucy to then speak up.

"Shouldn't we do the things the way no one did before? I mean not through fighting, killing or threatening... Something like talking with them? Our leaders may understand..."

Natsu snorted and a bitter smile spread on his face.

"Maybe with your leaders. Acnologia is not the one who listens to other he just wants to be listened and obeyed and the present circumstances only help him achieve what he wants: to be the leader and to dominate over. He won't bother listen and he'll just challenge us to a fight to the death to see who's the most powerful and who deserves to rule. If we'll fight him we won't stand a chance without help." and as he reached this point, Natsu couldn't help but remind of his father, the exchange of words they had in the past days and how he didn't trust humans at all, willing to follow their beast of a leader instead of discussing the matters out. He was the only one who could actually withstand the black dragon's wrath. Natsu narrowed his ezes as he thought of this. "And even if somehow manage to defeat him, things won't be to bright as the others will continue to see that who's the one with power will always rule..." he finished bitterly.

At this the Lucy was finally able to see the problem in the whole point of view and so she came to a realization.

"But Natsu what if both the leader and the challenger die in battle?"

Gray and Erza saw the point she was trying to make. It was a pretty good plan. This way the place of leader was up to be taken and so no one should come to violence to achieve it and so the lust of power won't continue.

"Lucy has a point." said Erza, Gray only nodding in agreement.

"Well, I will personally not let that happen." said Natsu in a dangerous voice. The humans only stared in disbelief at their friend.

"Where did that come from?" said Erza in a low voice. "It could be the only way to achieve peace and you won't collaborate?"

"No." said Natsu darkly."No, I won't if it means to see my father die before me. He is the only one who can defeat that monster and I won't just stand there watch him die. I'm tired of doing that..." he finished bitterly, remembering his mother and how close to her he was in that moment and yet...

" ...'tired of doing that'?..." mused Lucy.

"What actually happened? What do you mean by that?" asked Erza.

"Lucy should know...It's about their 'biggest capture' after all."

"Huh?...What do you m-?" Lucy stopped as she let out a gasp. "Wait a minute...That fire dragonelle...She was your mother wasn't she?" said Lucy as she looked at Natsu with sad eyes.

Natsu took in a large breath and then exhaled, as he closed his eyes. He nodded his head.

"Yes. It was my mother who your acquaintance slain over fifty years ago without any mercy and that just before my eyes ." said Natsu calmly. The others looked at him like ashamed of their actions, taking quick glances at the floor. "And here you are telling me to do the same with my father..." Natsu said with his eyes still closed.

"I...I'm very sorry... As to what my predecessors did to your family as to what I've been implying." said Lucy, still looking ashamed.

"Don't worry about it. I've moved on a long time ago. We just need to focus and come up with another plan." and as he said that the room fell into a deep silence.

* * *

**In the torture chamber**

There could be heard the sound of slashing flesh as someone was so-called 'punishing' Igneel for his mistakes. Igneel, with deep, long and narrow cuts all over his body, was now in his human form and was not making any sound as the whip was making contact with his skin. He was cuffed by hands and by neck to the wall with heavy and rusty chains. He was leaning on the wall on his feet as his hands were held up by those chains. Acnologia was enjoying the spectacle and chuckling from time to time. However, he was a bit disappointed by the fact that the fire dragon didn't even one time flinch or make a sound for all the course of the punishment. After all the one hundred hits he ordered he considered enough and ordered a soldier to bring Igneel back.

When the other dragons saw him, they were utterly socked, the new appearance mostly making ruckus around the seniors. Metalicana could only stare at his friend's condition with wide eyes, as he then saw his leader's amused figure on the background. He then started boiling. Weisslogia and Skiadrum reacted the same way as the metal dragon struggling to keep their piece of mind and blazing fury inside. Among the youngsters a deep silence feel as they stared at the captain of their guards' condition. As Grandine saw the fire dragon, she could only gape her mouth. His body was all torn and bloody as the guard was practically carrying him not helping him walk. She took him from the soldier and took him to her cavern. There she laid him in her large nest ( what they use as beds; piles of hay, wool, dried leaves and other things they found ) and examined him more carefully. He was unconscious and had most of the wounds not very grave, spread on all his body, aside for his back. Although, he had four of them very nasty, being inflicted by Acnologia himself in their brawl. Two of them were parallel, deviding his right part of his body of his left and situated on his right, surely made from claws, about 1,5 inches deep each one and 17 inches long. There was another one, very deep on his forearm, almost separating the muscle of the bone, definitely made by teeth and the last, made by claws again, on his abdomen, smaller than the first but almost in the same proportions, in an oblique position. Grandine sighed when she saw he had small cuts even on his face, his blood-red colored bangs currently hanging freely on his face. After the examination, she started healing and tending to his wounds.

* * *

**Okay, guys! This is it for today! I loved to change Igneel's personality! This is how I like my characters to be... I'm sorry for any writing mistakes...I had some problems with my keypad so I'm very sorry...also for eventual grammar ones. Please review and let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing it...Bye!**

**(10/5/2013 2:04 pm - grammar check-up)**


	7. Recovery

**Hey, everybody! I don't know if I should continue with the story... Leave a review and tell me what do you think. The story doesn't have pretty much audience so I think it's not worth the time for it. However today a new chapter is up and I hope you'll enjoy it...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Recovery  
**

**In the cave from the Sunwheel's outskirts**

The four were staring intensely at one another, appearing almost to be in deep thought. Natsu was staring at Erza, a frown on his face, Lucy was staring at Natsu in what seemed to be a frustration, Gray was staring at Lucy with his eyes narrowed as trying to remember something, and Erza... she was staring or rather glaring at Gray, maybe trying to decide how to torture him. Why this behavior from the four? They were trying desperately to resolve the problem. Gray finally broke the silence.

"Erza, you told me earlier that in our village everyone was ripped apart and that there was no survivor." at that Lucy startled. "Are you sure about that?"

"No, actually, I didn't check in all places, but there were many corpses...And...Lucy..." the one in question started to get all teared up by this point. " I am very sorry to have to say it, but... your father was one of the fallen." finished Erza, without mentioning about the condition she found the body, barely identifiable. But what caught her attention was the fact that Natsu just froze at the mention of the attack, looking in the ground with widened eyes.

"Natsu," she said and the fire dragon raised his head. "do you know anything about this?" Erza finished in a demanding voice. Gray took a short glance to the pink haired, Lucy being to busy crying her eyes out. Natsu looked at each of them slowly, taking in everyone's spirit, then looked down and narrowed his eyes. There was a couple of moments when no one dared to move then finally Natsu spoke.

"Truthfully, I don't know anything about this and I fail to see why would Acnologia even want to attack you with everything that happened last night. Even so I still have a small hunch about the attacker, but nothing more..." he said slowly. He then looked back at the three.

"I see...We should go take a look to the scraps and try to find any survivors." she thanked God that she had the inspiration to get Jude's body out of the field at the look of Lucy. Even if she now had her face dried, her eyes were red and puffy and was still sobbing every now and then. 'After all he was the only family she had left.' Erza thought. Before leaving the cave, Gray was the one this time to hide all their scents.

"Wait a minute. I want to try something out." said Natsu. All of them were looking at him in disbelief. He closed his eyes and started focusing all the magic he managed to pull out while they stood in the cave. His body was engulfed by orange flames. 'He can already use his magic? But he shouldn't have been able to for at least a week or so.' thought Erza as she stared in awe. The other ones had their jaws dropped. But the flames finally dissipated only to see Natsu in their place. But the sight of him made Erza, Lucy and Gray open their mouths a little as they stared wide eyed at the over 10 feet long wings on his back. They were extended in lateral and appeared to be the same from his dragon form, only that the bones that came out were duller and shorter. He now also had a tail, of about 7-8 feet long, again, resembling the one from his dragon form.

Natsu was staring in disappointement at his hands, with narrowed eyes and frowning. 'So I really haven't stored enough magical power, now have I? But I thought that at least I'll have some scales...I feel so helpless without them...' Natsu thought.

"H-How were you able to do it? You shouldn't have been able to use your magic for at least one week..." said Lucy, stuttering a little.

"The drug you've administrated me only drains my magical power and slows down the replenishing process. But that doesn't mean I can't use my magic at all." said Natsu, still staring at his skin.

"So you were focusing on your magic all the time, weren't you?" asked Erza with a little smirk.

"Hm. It seems that you know something." said the pink haired looking at her almost amused.

Gray frowned a little. "Even so...it shouldn't have been enough time to replenish the quantity you needed." said the raven haired cautiously.

Lucy was looking confused and was taking short glances at each of them. "What are you talking about?" Gray and Erza looked at her blinking. Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Like I just said, the drug you gave me was only slowing down the replenishing process of the magic after it drains it all. If you're focusing on your magic level, you can speed up the process with up to 80%, just like I did all the time we were talking. I thought I stored enough to give me also some scales but it seems I was wrong..." said Natsu.

Lucy then lightened up and nodded in understanding. Natsu then started to move his newly added limbs, testing them in all kinds. 'The tail is working pretty good,' thought Lucy 'but the wings seem unstable. They are shaking a little when he's tensing them. It could be bothersome at flying.' and Lucy was right. Natsu was looking very unsatisfied by the reaction of the wings and decided to try them out flying. He swung one time out of his wings and produced a strong wind doing so. The other three put their hands in front of them. The pink haired then flew out of the cave and reached for the sky. Then he started to fly in circles, making tight bends to test their stamina. It worked pretty well. He then sped up and flew higher up, until he couldn't just hover in one place. He then descended quickly in a 90 degrees angle and recovered abruptly at only 1 feet above the ground. The test was over and the result was satisfying. Natsu flew back to the others and found them at the entry in the cave. He landed graceciously and folded his wings.

"Nice show you put up there." said Gray emotionless while leaning other a large rock.

Natsu glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "That was just a test. I haven't show you anything yet."

At that Gray widened his eyes a little. Erza just whistled. "You should be careful. Your injuries haven't recovered, tough guy." said Erza. "And also, those wings aren't as the ones they should be...so don't push it to hard."

"You're not the one who's telling me what should I do, got that? If I want to fly at top speed, I'll do it and I'll crash only if I want to, 'kay?" snorted Natsu.

Erza's eye twitched. She really didn't like 'no' for an answer, but she didn't say anything...for the moment.

Lucy saw the dark aura forming around her red head friend and decided to take action. "Now, now,...we should head out for the village..." said Lucy sweat-dropping.

Fortunately, the others agreed and got ready to go. Natsu though, didn't plan on sacrificing his whole day on a trip on foot...and he didn't. He took Erza and Gray in each arm and Lucy on his shoulders and shot up quickly, not to let someone protest.

"KYAAA! Natsu! Slow down! I'm gonna fall!" said Lucy.

Natsu smirked and replied. "Not gonna let that happen. No one's going to fall from the sky on my shift."

As he stabilized his speed, Lucy sighed in relief. The trip was short and quiet, as everyone was clinging to their dear life by Natsu not to fall down. Either way, he was already planning on catching them in anyone fell over. But that didn't happen.

As they landed in front of the ruins, Lucy could already feel the missing wind blowing softly in her face. She enjoyed the ride, although she didn't want to admit it. But the dreams were cut out short when she realized where she was and how should the place have been. To start the describe, first of all, there wasn't anything standing and the walls were all turned to dust. Second of all, there were ashes almost everywhere, as though a bomb just detonated, and there was still fire that wasn't extinguished yet. Third of all, you just couldn't miss the pools of blood and the limbs just thrown over from place to place. There wasn't much to add at this.

The Natsu, Gray and Lucy just stared at the rubble. Erza was looking at the scenery with omniscient eyes. And they just stood there for some good long minutes, until Natsu frowned. Erza didn't miss that and took the chance.

"So...you still have that hunch?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't.." Erza narrowed her eyes even more, waiting for him to continue. "...Now, I am sure who did it."

The red haired looked at him a little surprised. "Care to tell us who might that be?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. What's done it's done and I think that would only worsen the things here." he said shrugging.

"Right." said Erza heavy hearted.

And they continued to watch in silence, examining the casualties and then they went to work. They cleaned up things a little and then they started looking in the surrounding area for some out-of-town citizens. At sunset they returned into the village, looking for a shelter for the night.

The result of the searching was that there seemed to be people who were away for the time being. And it seemed to be a pretty big number of them. They were probably out on missions; what they'll find here will surely make them 'happy'.

As the night engulfed the ruins, they all went to sleep in deep thought. They had to wait for the arrival of the over slayers, talk to them, and then they'll face the dragons. Natsu had a really bad time trying to figure out what to say to his friends and, mostly, to his father. After that, the sleep easily took over his being.

* * *

**In Grandine's shelter**

Igneel opened his eyes slowly, keeping them only half open. He saw the bandages around his torso and then felt for the first time since he woke up his whole body aching. 'Why does it hurt so much? And more importantly... What happened to me?' Trying to remember a flash of Acnologia smirking while he looked at him went through his mind. He rose up instantly. 'That bastard! I'm disappointed I haven't managed to kill him!' And as he thought like that, he was literally burning up in fury.

"Oi! Calm down and don't go like that breaking down my bed!" said a very familiar voice from behind.

The fire dragon startled at the sound, until then thinking that he was all alone. He looked behind and saw a form full of feminine curves, all of them very accentuated. Her body resembled one of a cat, dressed up in a sleeveless and long grey T-shirt with high and loose collar and with a pretty large zip in front. She had also white panty hoses and black ballet flat shoes. The woman had short light blue hair almost white and gold with brown spots eyes.

"Grandine...So you're the one who took care of my injuries. Thanks." said Igneel.

The woman gave a soft and warm smile as she approached the nest.

"You're welcome any time."

Just then, the male gave signs of getting up. Grandine was quick and put her hands on both his shoulders, forcing him firmly to get back in the soft material.

"Don't get up so soon. You'll open your wounds and I don't feel like closing them again, got it?"said Grandine.

"So I'll bleed to death. Nothing special..." said Igneel bored as he tried again to get on his feet, this time successfully, to the woman annoyance.

"I shouldn't have even bothered to tell you, don't you agree? Anyway. Now that you're up, would you like to get to the morning meeting or just stay here?"

Igneel fell in deep thought. If he was to get in that chamber again, he'll surely jump at Acnologia's throat when he got the chance. But then again, it wasn't a very bad idea.

"Yeah, I think I'll go." said Igneel with a warm smile.

Grandine also responded with a warm smile.

"Good. Then put this on." said Grandine and handed Igneel a red...leash.

The man looked at the object in disbelief.

"And why should I?" asked Igneel as he looked again at Grandine. The former's smile was still present.

"So I can hold you from assassinating our leader."

"Well that's cutting all the fun from this thing." Igneel mumbled. "Besides, I don't want to appear in front of all others with this thing at my neck."

"Why not? Look at it like a necklace, nothing more, nothing less." The smile was still on her lips."And also, the color fits you."

Igneel's eye twitched at the last remark. He then turned around and walked away in Grandine's 'bed'.

"I no longer want to go to that meeting." mumbled Igneel.

Grandine's smile disappeared in an instant, to be replaced by another one.

"Oh, c'mon! I'll give you a snack when we return!" said Grandine excited.

"Don't treat me like a dog!" growled Igneel as he was staring at her. After a pause he looked away. "But...some whiskey along with a good fire would be good." mumbled Igneel as he grabbed the red collar and put it around his neck.

Grandine chuckled and responded quickly. "Of course."

They got to the entry, but before they did anything Grandine looked at Igneel in a serious manner.

"Don't transform or you'll strangle yourself. That 'necklace' is very strong, I assure you."

So only Grandine changed form and Igneel jumped on her back. Then, they flew off.

* * *

**At the ruins**

Natsu woke up in a pretty strange position. Lucy and Erza were all tuckled up around him and very very close. Even so he didn't move not to wake them up and waited. The two girls woke up almost in sync. Lucy opened her eyes and then yawned, Erza got little problems with keeping her eyes opened in the strong. However, it didn't take long to notice Natsu's face looking at their's with a raised eyebrow. The two girls then noticed their position: Lucy had Natsu's legs between hers and one of her hands was used to keep his body close to hers. Erza was also in the same position only she used both her hands and she wrapped them around his upper half, unlike Lucy, who had the lower half. And so the two girls looked from their feet to their arms, then their faces turned in the same colour as Erza's hair and quickly moved away. Erza was the first to speak.

"I-I'm s-sorry. Last night was pretty c-cold and without meaning to I...I..." without finishing she blushed even more. Lucy only nodded and looked to the ground then mumbled an 'I'm sorry.'

Natsu continued to stare with a raised eyebrow and then got up. He then walked off.

"I really don't mind." he said over his shoulder, then, after his wings appeared, he flew off in search of the citizens. The two girls looked after him awhile, blushing even more at his words. And so, as he just woke up, Gray saw the two staring at the sky all flushed.

"Oi! What happened? Are you two okay?" Gray asked. The two startled and then looked at him nodding."Good. Where's flame head?"

"He went to see if any villagers have returned." said Lucy.

"After that, we should head out for Sunwheel." said Erza. The other cringed a little at the name, but that went unnoticed by Erza. Just then Natsu reappeared in the sight. He land graceciously as always, then looked at the others.

"No one returned. And also about the other dragons. I came up with an idea." the three humans looked at him."If we first convince the others we can take Acnologia down without complications."

"You're right, but what if we can't convince them? Then what?" asked Erza.

"If the situation is getting ugly will just flee. I think that even I 'm not welcomed there anymore..." said Natsu, the last part weaker.

The others looked at him with puzzled expressions. However, they still went to the Sunwheel.

* * *

**In the meetings' chamber**

As Grandine landed, Igneel jumped off only to be greeted with Metalicana's hysterical laughs. The tall and muscular man had spiky and short hair unlike Gajeel's, but the same color though, with long bangs and light purple eyes he had piercings in the ears and one at the lower lip. He had a tight black T-shirt that showed his well build-up form, gray jeans and black boots. He had even more scars then his son on his arms. And this is Metalicana in his human form. The one that always gets on Igneel's nerves. No matter what. Igneel was currently glaring a the man almost rolling on the floor with laughter. In a few minutes, he managed to restrain it and was taking out mere chuckles.

"So what happened, Igneel? Although the leash actually suits you..." said Metalicana smirking. Igneel's eye twitched again. He then jumped at the iron dragon, only for his head to be kept in place by the leash. The fire dragon landed on the floor on his back, with Metalicana laughing his butt off at him. Igneel glared at Grandine which was holding the red strip out short. And she was smiling while looking at the little Wendy, who came to greet her warmly.

When he saw that, his face darkened and he looked at the floor. Metalicana easily saw that and stopped laughing. He looked at Igneel as he clenched his fist and it turned white. He sighed and closed his eyes.

But just then Acnologia showed up and Grandine made sure she was holding hard on the leash, although she knew Igneel wouldn't change form while he had it on. And she was careful with his movements; he could also take it off.'The only difference from a dog...' she chuckled at herself.

"There was movement at the ruins of the humans' place." said Acnologia.

Grandine, Igneel and Metalicana widened their eyes. Igneel also frowned a little. Then Acnologia looked at Igneel.

"I thought that at least you could do a good job, Igneel. Now, I'm really pissed off." the black dragon growled dangerously.

But Igneel himself was to stunned to react. He really thought he got all those puny humans.

"I don't have anything to say for today. Just be careful with the humans." At the end of the sentence he looked at Igneel with piercing eyes. Metalicana frowned as he didn't like how it looked. And so without any words, Acnologia swung his tail at the fire dragon and hit him hard as he flew in the wall, a big hole forming. Igneel coughed out blood as he fell to the ground on all fours. He clenched his wounds as they started bleeding again.

Grandine was the first to react as she ran at him. She was clever enough to let loose the leash before the tail hit. Grandine checked his wounds after she placed him in a better position and started healing the wounds. She heard him starting to growl and slowly look at his leader as he walked away.

"I so want to rip his head off his shoulders..." whispered Igneel. Grandine only chuckled at this statement.

"If you want I can help you." said Metalicana as he also looked in the same direction. There was a deep silence between the three, so Metalicana looked at Igneel confused.

"Why don't you...what is it?" he asked annoyed by the look the fire dragon was giving him. The red head was staring in the deepest confusion he ever had on his face.

"For the first time you said something useful."

Metalicana glared at him and scoffed as he walked away. Grandine chuckled again.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it... I tried to make it longer this time and from now on all chapters will be like this. Continue reviewing and tell me if the story is worth the time... Bye!**

**(grammar check: 10/5/2013 0:17 am - local time...)**


	8. Good Old Friend!

**Hey! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated on my stories for a while but here I am!... On to the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Good Old Friend!  
**

"I don't get it..."

We're currently watching a feathered white/ light blue dragon majestically flying over emerald green forests. To be more precise, the dragon was Grandine as she was heading home after the earlier meeting. However, Igneel was also riding on her back, in his human form, of course. He sat eye closed with his legs crossed, his face frowning in deep thought.

"And why's that?"

Apparently, the fire dragon was sharing his confusion with the female dragon, the former trying to reconcile the first.

"After the last attack I've inflicted on them, the humans still managed to survive somehow... It really pisses me off knowing that I didn't want to let anyone live." Igneel grunted.

"Now, now, don't you think you're a little to cruel to them?" Grandine asked, turning her head to look at him. Her words didn't have the effect she hoped for. Igneel's eyes opened forcefully showing his irises turned yellow while the sclera pitch black. Like they always did when he wasn't suppressing his anger anymore, actually...

"After all they've done you still defend them!? Do you even know what are saying?!"

"Igneel, I know what I'm talking as I know as well as you do what have they done throughout the time... But...Nobody's perfect and everyone has the right to be wrong sometimes as long as they realize what they did and try to change. And nobody has the right to judge them...Not even you." Grandine took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. Her words seemed to have calmed down the fire dragon as his face wasn't showing any emotion anymore. He was sullenly looking over the forests. "So...you know...not even the dragons were very nice to the humans, even if no one knows who started the conflict. But the eras change and the people should do so too. We can't continue like this forever..." the female dragon finished.

"It's just that...It's...hard..." said Igneel as he sighed and his face took a pained expression. Grandine looked at him in what seemed to be an experienced pity. She sighed before picking up the pace of her flight and ascended higher into the blue skies.

"...I know..." she said before a thick silence embraced them.

However, suddenly, Igneel startled, gasping as he did so. It didn't pass unnoticed by the sky dragon. She gazed over to him and watched as he scanned the surroundings with wide eyes.

"Something wrong?" asked Grandine. Her voice made him startle once more. He looked at her and shook his head.

"N-No...it's nothing." he said before the silence fell once again. Grandine frowned as she turned her to see where was she going, asking herself what made him startle. Igneel's thoughts though, were different. 'Earlier...it felt like...but it couldn't be...or could it?...' Igneel thought. He shook his head to get rid of the thought and gazed again at the surroundings. 'I wonder...'

* * *

We now watch from afar how a large red dragon was flying unusually silent above the rare white clouds. This was Natsu in his dragon form. On his back, Erza and Gray were looking around the forest while Lucy... Well, she didn't look like she was enjoying the ride at all as she was sitting on her belly and holding onto Natsu's huge scales like her life depended on it. However, Natsu's form was also smaller than usual, not a big of a difference, but you could easily see that fact. Apparently, Natsu was able to gather enough magic to perform a major transformation. They were heading to the Sunwheel HQ.

"How much longer?" asked Lucy in a trembling voice as she held tightly onto the fire dragon's back. Natsu snorted.

"If you don't like it up here, I strongly recommend you to go on foot." he said.

"You're mean!" Lucy said, pouting as she raised her head from keeping it onto his back. A sudden turbulence in the flight makes her stick even harder against the red scales and yelp sharply

"Oops,... sorry." Natsu said mockingly as he smirked. Lucy growled at him.

"Cut it out, you two!" Erza's intervention put an end to the verbal fight. "Natsu, now really, how much longer?" she asked the dragon. The former frowned as to estimate the distance and time needed to arrive at their destination.

"About thirty minutes if we continue at this pace." Erza nodded. She looked once more over the surroundings as her face furrowed in confusion.

"Why is it so silent this place? Usually the dragons should be swarming out at this hour..."

"That's true. We have the meeting around this hour, but it should've been over by now...Even so, I don't see nor smell someone around here. And that's kind of unsettling..." Natsu answered. They continued to fly peacefully above the forest for a while until Erza spotted something.

"W-What's that?" she asked the dragon. Natsu turned his head to look in the same direction as she did only for his eyes to widen and gasp sharply.

In his left, flying around 100 feet lower than them, were Grandine and Igneel, the former riding the first. He could only notice the bandages wrapped all around his torso. The two dragons were flying in the opposite direction the other four were.

"Natsu, who are they?" asked Erza.

"Grandine and Igneel." answered the fire dragon. The war dragon slayer remained stunned by his words as she examined carefully every detail of the two dragons.

"Shouldn't we go talk to them? I thought we decided on that one." said Gray.

"I'd rather not start with them..." mumbled Natsu, still staring at his father. Erza frowned and looked confused to the red dragon.

"You know, I don't think he's that mad at you."

"Not now, but he will when he'll see me alive and well, carrying three humans on my back to bring them to our HQ." Erza's face softened at his response.

"Even so, he's your father... Don't you think it would be kind of an insult if you go talking to the others first, leaving him among the last?" Natsu sighed when he heard this. However, he never took his eyes off the older fire dragon and so he saw him suddenly startling and starting looking around. That alerted the younger dragon as he instantly flew higher behind a thick cloud to avoid being seen.

Erza looked at him as to question his actions. He looked away in a guilty manner.

"Better not... It could ruin all our mission if this doesn't turn out good..." And with this he continued flying, this time seemingly faster.

* * *

In a small clearing where rays of light poured gently on the delicate plants, a little girl with long blue hair was humming calmly as she was gathering some medicinal herbs. This was Wendy and was out looking for some plants she ran out of in the past few days. The plant was as common as useful, being one of the most efficient in colds and things like that. But that doesn't matter...

She was finished and prepared to leave as she turned into her dragon form, when she saw in the sky something she thought she'd never see again. She stared with wide eyes at the huge red figure, flying at high altitude right above the small clearing.

'_N-Na-Natsu?_'

Her eyes filled with tears of joy and a bright smile formed across her face before speeding up into the blue sky. As she was approaching at high speeds, the fire dragon barely did notice her near before being tackled in the air by the excited sky dragon.

"W-Wendy?" he asked in pure shock.

"Natsu! What took you so long? to return? I knew you wouldn't let those humans do all they want with you!" the sky dragon blabbered happily. Then she saw what Natsu was carrying on his back.

The three humans barely managed to remain on Natsu's back after the turbulence Wendy just caused. They noticed the young dragon looking at them and froze on the spot. Little by little Wendy's playful eyes filled with rage and hate and bared her teeth at the unwelcome visitors. The three cringed back at the sight of the angry sky dragon.

"What is this, Natsu?" she said before rapidly backing off from embracing the red dragon. "Why are those creatures riding you like you're their toy or something?"

"Wendy, I'm not their toy or anything! I let them climb on me so they're here on my own will. And they're not as bad as you think!... well, not all of them." he said, the last part under his breath as the sky dragon didn't manage to hear.

However, his words didn't have much of an effect as Wendy continued to growl and stay on defense before the humans.

"After all they've done! Those things were the one to catch you and wound you in the first place and you still trust them!" she screamed at the fire dragon.

"Of course I do! Because they are also the ones who saved me, dammit!" This time, was Natsu to yell at the younger dragon. Even so, this time his words did have an impact in Wendy's attitude as she calmed down and looked with wide wide eyes at the three humans on Natsu's back. Lucy nervously waved her hand at the sky dragon as the other two had only nervous smiles on their faces.

Wendy continued to stare before frowning and looking back at the older dragon before her.

"And you say they can be trusted?" she asked cautiously. Natsu gave her an affirmative nod and gestured her to the ground before descending gracefully. Wendy followed close behind, landing almost at the same time. The three humans jumped off the red dragon, the former transforming into his human form. The sky dragon stared at the humans without changing her form, too anxious to do so in their presence. And Natsu didn't miss that.

"You know, they aren't a threat..." Wendy looked at him before turning her head back to face the humans. Her eyes narrowed before let out a sigh. Her body was engulfed by strong wind and in the place of the dragon remained the little girl with long blue hair from earlier...only that she was now sulking.

Gray and Lucy's jaws hit the ground when they saw the apparently innocent girl. Erza just stared with wide eyes at where there once was a majestic and enormous dragon. Natsu only grinned at his old friend.

"Natsu, what are they doing here? You know if the others see them, they will most certainly kill them before you even know it. And Acnologia will surely punish you..." she said in a dead serious stance. Gray and Lucy cringed back at her words, the former more accentuated than the first while Erza frowned and looked at the fire dragon. He snorted at Wendy's sentence.

"He can't punish me if I get out of here before he gets a hold of me, right?"

"Don't tell me you're running away!" yelled Wendy, very pissed off while approaching Natsu.

"It's not like I have a choice!" said the pink haired.

"Of course you have! Just let them go back to their village and don't say a word about meeting them!" said Wendy while pointing to the three humans.

"I can't do that! It won't change nothing in our situation!"

"No one asked you to!"

"Well, I'm tired of living with fear for my own life! I'm going to end all this war even if it's the last thing I do!" he screamed at her. Wendy then started growling at him while her sclera turned black and the pupil bright blue. Natsu responded at her challenge by baring his teeth while his sclera also turned black and the pupil blood red.

After glaring at each other for about thirty seconds, the sky dragon bowed her head before her superior. The two calmed down and stared at each other. Wendy sighed in defeat and looked away.

"Be careful. After your disappearance, the others became even more resentful to humans. Igneel cut down every last one of the slayers back at their place and Acnologia punished him for doing something without his agreement. Well, actually he firstly challenged that beast and had it rough against him. That really was a direct hit to Acnologia's pride and then he was even present at Igneel's punishment. He seemed to be very amused by it..." said Wendy without looking at Natsu not even once so she failed to see his rage getting out of control, that reflecting into his eyes.

"This is another reason I want that damned peace between humans and dragons. You know it really would make our life easier and maybe get rid of that black beast once and for all..." said Natsu in a dark ton. Wendy giggled bitterly.

"Good luck with your plans..." she said while looking at the grass at her feet. Then suddenly she startled and looked up with wide eyes."Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she said while turning to face the tree humans. "I forgot to introduce myself." she said while sweating profusely. "I'm Wendy, the sky dragon. And you are?" As she said that she stretched out her hand.

Gray and Lucy backed away one step without even noticing. Good thing Erza maintained her composure. She took the girl's hand and smiled warmly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, this is Lucy Heartphilia and Gray Fullbuster." she said while pointing to one another. Wendy felt a shiver go down her spine at hearing their names, but managed to keep her bright smile in its place.

"Nice to meet you all. Hope you will get on the others' good side." She said before turning over to Natsu."I suggest you go first meet the youngsters, it will be easier for you to convince the elders." she then turned around and just before transforming she remembered something. "Also, be careful not to run into Metalicana; he is patrolling at the moment..." And with that, strong currents of air surrounded her once more and a beautiful sky-blue dragon launched into the air. "Later!" she said before disappearing at high speed.

Natsu smiled at the sky before turning to look at the others. His body was surrounded by blazing orange flames, revealing in his place a seemingly larger red dragon.

"Come on, you three! We have a long way to go!" His words startled the humans from daydreaming as they climbed on his immense form. He shot up in the skies, with new hopes and relieved he got to see a good old friend.

* * *

**This is it for now! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think! I think the next chapter will be even more interesting than this one... I'm not sure but it could be even longer. Rest assured: I won't let you wait this long anymore!  
**

**Affectionately, One of your favorite writers (I hope so...),  
~WhiteTigress~  
**


End file.
